life_on_marsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gene Hunt's World
shows the team "Gene Hunt's World" ([[Series 3: Episode 8 (Ashes to Ashes)|A2A Series 3: Episode 8]])]] Gene Hunt's World is the name used to describe the supernatural world integrated into the real world where ordinary people (mainly police officers) who are victims of trauma are sent to. It is also referred to as Gene Hunt's Kingdom and Limbo. When 19-year-old Gene Hunt time- travelled to this world, he felt that it was his responsibility to guide these police officers and eventually allow them to accept their death—in reality to be taken to heaven. The police officers also have the opportunity to 'lay their demons to rest' by stopping or better understanding issues of their past, which in some cases are seen to have direct influence on their future lives. Victims of trauma DCI Gene Hunt Police Constable Hunt was killed in 1953 on the same day of the Coronation of Elizabeth II in the Lancashire countryside. It is unclear whether Gene continued to live simply as a ghost, however it is clear that he was aware he had died and saw it as his duty to help fellow officers in his situation. As of 1983 Gene continued in this role. It is unknown if he himself will make the journey to The Pub although it appears that he could do this at any time but chooses not to. DCI Sam Tyler Detective Chief Inspector Sam Tyler of the Greater Manchester Police awoke back in time in Gene Hunt's world in 1973 after being sent into a coma by a car accident in the year 2006. Travelling to 1973 gave Sam the opportunity to confront and understand many issues of his past life and in some cases to stop crimes before they occured, thus altering the present day timeline. After recovering from his coma and returning to the present day, Tyler committed suicide as he felt empty in the present day. He spent the rest of his afterlife in the 1970s until accepting his death and going to "the pub" in 1980. DI Alex Drake Detective Inpector Alex Drake was shot and sent into a coma by criminal Arthur Layton in 2008 London and awoke in Gene Hunt's world in 1981. She died after struggling for her life in a hospital bed. In 1983 after learning the truth about Hunt, she went to "the pub" with her colleagues. DS Ray Carling Detective Sergeant Ray Carling committed suicide on 6 May 1972 during the FA Cup Final between Leeds United and Arsenal. He committed suicide because he felt he had been a disappointment to his father and grandfather and because he killed a young man, an incident which his DCI covered up. He woke up prior to 1973 and accepted his death by going to "the pub" in 1983. DC Chris Skelton Detective Constable Chris Skelton was shot as a Police Constable during a firearms incident in 1976. He woke up prior to 1973 working for Hunt and went to "the pub" in 1983. Skelton appears to still have a relationship with his parents in 1973, mentioning his father several times. WPC Sharon Granger Woman Police Constable Sharon Granger was stabbed with a screwdriver by a young man in 1995 London and awoke in 1980. After learning the truth about Hunt and accepting her death, she went to "the pub" with Chris and her colleagues in 1983. Like Chris, Shaz still appears to have some kind of relationship with her parents in the 1980s mentioning them in several episodes. Martin Summers Former Detective Inspector Martin Summers awoke in Gene Hunt's world in 1982 when he entered a coma in 2008. At the same time he was dying slowly and painfully in a London hospital in the same ward as Alex Drake. After being shot dead by Hunt following the failure of Operation Rose, Gene held Summers, offering his forgiveness as he passed over. WPC Annie Cartwright Woman Police Constable Annie Cartwright was part of Gene Hunt's World when Sam Tyler arrived in 1973. Unlike the other officers, she did not apppear in Ashes to Ashes and so her back story is unknown. It's been speculated that she was killed by Vic Tyler in 1973 in the events of Series 1: Episode 8 of Life on Mars. Vic attacks Annie in an attempt to stop her arresting him or alerting the other officers to his location, but Sam intervenes. In the real world—being only four—Sam obviously could not have stepped in. Sam tells his father, "I saw it. It was a memory, from when I was four. You, out here, in the woods. The woman in the red dress. She was a police officer. And you struck her down, and you kicked her, and kicked her, and then you fled. And I saw it all." This could mean Annie was beaten to death by Vic Tyler or even entered a coma like Sam, and died later. On the other hand, this would mean Annie "awoke" in her own time and place, unlike all the other characters. Also, the whole "Gene Hunt's World" scenario was not devised until Ashes to Ashes was created. Jim Keats mentions being unable to find Annie, and it seems likely that she went to "the pub" alongside her husband Sam Tyler in 1980, although this is not explicitly stated. Unnamed New Arrival The "New Arrival" awoke in 1983 London hours after Hunt's colleagues moved on to the Railway Arms due to an unknown cause. Presumably, he worked with Hunt as his Detective Inspector. It is unknown whether he accepted his death and moved on. Russell Askey Russell Askey may have been a victim of trauma in the future. He claimed he saw visions and knew "the truth" of the 1973 world. He was commmitted to a "funny farm" by the Manchester and Salford Police (''LOM'' Series 2: Episode 1). Other Inhabitants In addition to police officers who have been victims of trauma and regular living human beings, the supernatural world is also inhabited by non-human/humanoid beings. A number of strange and sinster characters are known to appear from time to time. The character of "Jim Keats" suggests that some demons of Hell can pose as humans of different origins and roam the earth to tempt victims of trauma to come to hell. In contrast, the world is also inhabited by Nelson, a St Peter-like figure who takes the form of a man who is able to change his accent at will (''LOM'' Series 1: Episode 1). In Hunt's World he appeared as the barman of The Railway Arms pub where Gene Hunt and his team were regulars. However, the supernatural Railway Arms pub was where he greeted new arrivals to the next life. Also native to Gene Hunt's World is the Clown who is a personification of death appearing as the pierrot clown originally from the music video of "Ashes to Ashes". The clown appeared to those who were facing death such as Alex Drake and Sharon Granger. Nelson Jim Keats The Clown The Test Card Girl Category:1953 Category:1972 Category:1973 Category:1980 Category:1981 Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:2008 Category:Content